


Гарри и Драко делают миллион

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой играют в популярную русскую игру</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарри и Драко делают миллион

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в 2003 году.

Ведущий: В эфире программа «Кто хочет стать миллионером». Отборочное задание: расположить в порядке возрастания номинала денежные купюры: десять рублей, пятьдесят рублей, сто рублей, десять долларов. Время пошло! Итак, кто же выиграл?

Итак, сегодня бороться за миллион будет господин Гарри Малфой!!!! Эй, кто пустил в студию этих двух придурков???

Гарри: Сам придурок.

Драко: Точно. От придурка слышу.

Ведущий: Мальчики, а вы кто вообще такие?

Драко: Я – красивейший и несравненный Драко Малфой, а эта жалкая бесформенная лохматая масса – некто Поттер.   
(Взвизгивает от толчка острым локтем в бок.)

Ведущий: Извините, уважаемые зрители! Видимо, наш компьютер допустил ошибку, и вместо одного человека мы видим в этом кресле двух очаровательных молодых людей – Драко Малфоя и Гарри Поттера.

Драко: Он сказал «очаровательные». Это про меня.

Гарри: Дурак. Ты же не девчонка. (Ведущему:) Давай сюда миллион.

Ведущий: Вы его получите, только если правильно ответите на 15 вопросов.

Гарри: На всякий случай предупреждаю, что я – Мальчик-который-победил-Вольдеморта. И вообще, на один вопрос мы уже ответили. Кстати, как ты это сделал?

Драко: Просто нажимал все кнопки подряд, очкастый придурок. (Ведущему:) Слушай, зануда, мы этих ваших рублей вообще не видели ни разу. У нас в стране галлеоны.

Гарри (ведущему): Прикинь, все стоит галлеоны: и шоколадные лягушки – за галлеоны, и «Берти Боттс» - за галлеоны… Даже вонючая жвачка – и та за галлеоны.

Ведущий: Ну, вот теперь получите миллион рублей, и навсегда запомните, как наши рубли выглядят.

Гарри: Хммммм…

Ведущий (нервно): Перейдем к вопросам. Итак, первый вопрос: сколько ног у кошки? Варианты: одна, две, три, четыре.

Драко: Прикинь, Гарри, он нас за идиотов держит. Может, в этой стране живут только кошки-инвалиды? 

Гарри: Да, у них отмерзают ноги. И им даже нечем почесать свою задницу.

Драко: Если у кошки отмерзла нога, она может опираться на голову. А если две ноги – то на хвост. (Ведущему:) Значит, у нее четыре ноги.

Ведущий (с облегчением): Правильно! У вас сто рублей. Но у вас будет в два раза больше, если вы ответите на второй вопрос: какой напиток является алкогольным? Варианты: вода из-под крана, безалкогольное вино, пиво и наш спонсор – «Кока-кола»! (Зрителям:) У нас нет спонсоров среди пивоваренных компаний.

Драко: Смотри, его плющит! Он только про пиво и думает!

Гарри: Нееееет, его не плющит. Это он нас наколоть хочет. Давай, сами его наколем и скажем, что это пиво, вот все наши посмеются – сливочное пиво с алкоголем!!! (Громко:) ПИВО!

Ведущий: ПРАВИЛЬНО, ПИВО!!!

Гарри (к Драко): Ээээ, а мы думали, что это «Кока-кола»…

Ведущий: Вопрос на 300 рублей: Кто сейчас является премьер-министром Англии? Варианты: Тони Блэйр, Алан Рикман, Мэрилин Мэнсон, Джордж Буш.

Драко: Это точно не Мэнсон! Его уже убили! Я сам видел в клипе – бах-бах! – и кровища во все стороны!!!

Гарри: Рикман – это что-то знакомое… Где-то я его видел…

Драко: Дурак! Ты его в фильме про нас видел! 

Ведущий: Вы можете воспользоваться одной из подсказок: 50/50, помощь зала и звонок другу.

Драко (подозрительно оглядывая зал): Здесь же одни идиоты!

Гарри: Давай позвоним Дамблдору. У него портрет в кабинете висит. Там какой-то дядька. Наверное, это премьер-министр. Или нет, давай позвоним Снейпу. Он все время ругает министра. Он точно знает, как его зовут.

Драко: Давай не будем звонить! 30 секунд звонка из России в Хогвартс как раз стоят миллион рублей.

Гарри: А зачем нам вообще миллион рублей? Давай звонить. (Ведущему:) Мы выбираем звонок учителю.  
Ведущий: Звонок другу?

Гарри (чуть не падая в обморок): Нет, учителю!!! У меня нет таких монстров в друзьях!

(Звонок).

Снейп: АЛЛО!

Гарри: Ээээээээээ….

Снейп: САМ ДУРАК!!! (Бросает трубку).

Ведущий: Что ж, ваш друг учитель…

Гарри: От друга слышим!!!

Драко: А я хочу, чтобы премьер-министром был Блэйр! (Вытаскивает из кармана флажки, кепки, транспаранты, воздушные шарики с надписью «Блэйра – в премьер-министры!»)

Ведущий (вытирая пот со лба): Правильно, это Блэйр! Наш следующий вопрос на 500 рублей: как зовут американского актера ди Каприо: Леонардо, Легалайзо, Логоваз, Леопольдо?

Драко (толкая Гарри): Эй, а он упомянул драконью какашку?

Гарри: Хммм… Нет.

Драко (ведущему): Эй, у тебя там нет правильного ответа.

Ведущий: Ну что вы, конечно, есть!

Драко: Ты, гузка соплохвоста, хочешь меня наколоть? От меня, Драко великолепного, твой дурацкий компьютер спрятал правильный ответ!

Ведущий: Он есть!

Драко: Нет!

Ведущий: Есть!

Драко: Нет-нет-нет!

Ведущий: Есть-есть-есть!

(В это время Гарри забирается под стол, достает кофр с деньгами и скрывается среди публики. Драко хватает ведущего за нос, срывает с него очки и топчет их ногами. Наклонившись, ведущий замечает отсутствие миллиона).

Ведущий (гнусаво): А-а-а…

Драко: Верни мне, гад, волшебную палочку, и я превращу тебя в мокрицу!!!

Ведущий (в ужасе): А-а-а… где миллион?!

Драко замечает отсутствие миллиона и отсутствие Гарри, бросает нос ведущего и убегает из зала. У выхода из Останкинской студии он обнаруживает Гарри, который ковыряет волшебной палочкой замок кофра.

Следующий кадр: Гарри и Драко валяются на кровати в президентском номере «Гранд Мариотт отеля» в… хм… неодетом виде, на полу раскиданы пустые бутылки из-под шампанского «Вдова Клико», коньяка «Хеннесси» и мозельских вин, пакетики из-под чипсов и использованные презервативы. 

Драко: Ну и где этот миллион?..

Гарри: Эээ… Зато мы классно оторвались сегодня ночью.

Драко: Хорошо, что я стырил у ведущего из кармана штуку баксов! Хватит на обратный билет!


End file.
